unwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopardstar
"I'm Wilford Brimley and I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes about diabetes." -Leopardstar, last words Leopardstar is one of the stupidest cats in to live in the warriors series. She is a whiny, hypocritical, overdramatic, useless, idiotic she-cat with no common sense. Throughout Warriors, her constant stupidity and selfishness clog up the pages and bring misery to her fellow Clanmates. She is made deputy and later leader by Crookedstar, who I suppose was seriously on something that day. Later, after whining about how all the Clans stole prey and trying to claim the entire freaking lake, Leopardstar dies of diabetes and the Clans no longer have to listen to her crap. Oh wait, StarClan actually lets her into StarClan. We're doomed. Leopardstar's Long and Boring History in Warriors INTO THE WILD Leopardfur is not mentioned in this book, but it is known that Crookedstar was smoking something bad and appointed the spoiled brat as deputy. Little does he know this idiot would torture the Clans with her stupidity, selfishness and arrogance. FIRE AND ICE Leopardfur and her gang of little RiverClannies attack Fireheart and the others while they make their way home. Their attack was absolutely pointless and her own foolishness got Whiteclaw, a RiverClannie, killed when he fell into the gorge. I guess he's her mate or whatever. Anyways, Leopardfur immediately blames Graystripe. Now, instead of telling the spoiled brat off and forcing her into the gorge with her mate to end the whole thing, Graystripe turns emo. Later on, ShadowClan and RiverClan decide to act like greedy pigs and attack WindClan. As Fireheart and the rest of ThunderClan come to their aid, Leopardfur remembers that Fireheart is Graystripe's friend and therefore must die. She attacks him and almost kills him for no reason. While she is gracefully ripping him apart, Tigerclaw just stands there and watches Leopardfur, not even caring about the fact she's beating the crap out of his Clanmate. Nah, he just stands there, licking his lips and staring moony-eyed at the idiot. How sweet. FOREST OF SECRETS Leopardfur is not shown much in this book, but when she does, you can see her whinge and moan and be all bitter about Whiteclaw's death. RISING STORM Leopardfur still can't seem to get over Whiteclaw's death, so of course, she whines and moans over it and blames Graystripe for her own stupidity. Later, at the Gathering, she butts in and asks about Tigerclaw(dawww, she loves him. okay, ew, actually) and then Fireheart tells her off, saying she should mind her own business. PWNED. When ThunderClan escape from their burning home, they come to the Riverclannies and seek help. Leopardfur then saves Smallear, which annoys me because out of ANY cat she could save, it had to be a whiny old elder. Joy. A DANGEROUS PATH The Clans are all doomed as Leopardfur becomes leader, and Crookedstar's stupid mistake ended up nearly destroying the Clans. At least she has the sense to pick Stonefur as deputy. THE DARKEST HOUR In this book, Leopardstar grows even more moony-eyed over Tigerstar and accepts him as leader of TigerClan, combined of RiverClan and ShadowClan. So basically she accepts this powerhungry beast into her Clan. Okay, Leopardstar. Let me get this straight. You actually let this dangerous, bloodthirsty cat who wants to kill any half-blood cat and tortures your warriors into starvation as well as rip out your deputy's guts take over your Clan JUST so you can wrestle with him in the leaders den. Yeah, why did Crookedstar make her leader again? Anyways, she is forced to watch her stupid mate challenge some midget kittypet and get his guts ripped out. Then Leopardstar turns emo and says it's all hopeless because one cat who made stupid decisions got killed. I think this girl seriously needs Firestar to slap some sense into her. Anyways, Leopardstar then decides to help and then they fight KittypetClan and win. Hooray! Oh, but that's when series two comes and they realized they won for nothing as the forest gets ripped apart and they are forced to leave. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU And in series four she acts like a huge jerk (not saying she wasn't before) claiming to 'own the lake'. Then Firestar gets sick of her and slaps her till she dies. THE END. Trivia * In SSS Warrior Cats, cats gain superpowers based off of their names. While this concept is retarded for cats with names like White-eye and Crookedjaw, it means we missed out on a totally sweet Tiger + Leopard penultimate boss fight before Scourge came into the scene. Aw man! * Leopardstar is confirmed kill because of diabetus. She was probably stealing children's ice cream and eating it, because RiverClan is the designated fat clan, lol. * This web page is the third result you get when you search "Leopardstar" on Bing. I can't tell you if it's the same for Google because I don't use Google. Google is not only a fundamentally evil company that's trying to interfere with the presidential elections by means of a dystopian control of information to the masses, but, well, they changed how safesearch works so it isn't that great for porn anymore, so why bother? ** For some reason, my Bing keeps thinking that I'm in Singapore, so it has the safesearch on strict by default and I can't change it until I change my country back. That gets really annoying, because then I have to go into the configuration and change the country and all that shit. ** Half the time I'm not even using a VPN. In fact, I barely use one at all. The only time I would bother is if I want to browse a forum that's so butthurt that they IP banned me. *** Speaking of which, UnshackledDynamo is a fucking script kiddie manchild, and a retarded one at that. You bought the domain for warriorcatsrpg, one of the most obvious and prolific RP sites in the fandom, and HOW did you try to monetize it? Using it to advertise some dead anime app (released in an over-saturated market), changing the name and branding away from Warriors, and treating all of your users like actual children, ensuring that the only people who stayed on your site to deal with your crap were pedophiles and teenagers who don't have that much money to give. * Leopardstar was leader until Mistyfoot became leader. Mistyfoot/star will be the leader of RiverClan until the end of time. * I still can't figure out how to consistently work the bold toggle for this fucking editor.